The objectives of this proposal are to study the pathway(s) for the biosynthesis of cardiolipin and determine its relationship to mitochondrial biogenesis. The specific experimental model used will be systems which demonstrate enhanced mitochondrial biogenesis, e.g. the regenerating liver.